Dream Catcher
by Epoxy
Summary: Sequal to 'Girl Who Slept for 2 Weeks' Full Summary inside. Basically, Cindy's having dreams involving a dead twin...or is she really dead? Rating may go up JC SL
1. I thought she was dead

**_Summary: _Sequal to 'The Girl Who Slept for 2 Weeks'. Cindy is enjoying the last month of school, and is adjusting well to her new guardian. The only bad news is that 2 months ago, Sasha and Jason escaped from prison…but she hasn't seen anything of them..and cops are guarding Retroville pretty well. But soon she starts having dreams about her dead twin, Sadie. But these dreams don't seem like something to ignore, dispite her first impression. She knows that there is something behind it all, and she is going to find out.**

**Well, I know most of you said you liked the dream sequence idea, but I realized that I didn't really have any ideas for that one, so I decided to kind of mix it in with the Twin thing. I am also going to try a little bit of first person in this, One more question for all of you though…**

**SHOULD SADIE BE EVIL? It will probably make the story work out better, but it is your choice. Thanks!

* * *

**

_----This is a dream from the pool party that Sadie 'Drowned' at.----_

'_Hehe' Came a small 1 year old giggle as she threw a block, hitting her twin sister, Cindy on the head._

"_Sadie, Play nice" Someone said, but it seemed distant, like from another room._

_Cindy scowled at her sister. She then stood up and used the couch to inch her way over into the back yard door. Sadie looked at her with questioning eyes and debated on weather she should follow or not._

"_Ma" Was heard from Cindy as she tried to open the sliding door. It didn't budge_

"_Ma ma waaaaa!" Cindy was pounding on the door and crying. No one paid any attention. Sadie crawled over to Cindy, looked at her, and slowly crawled through the doggie door, landing with an "Eh" on the other side. Cindy got the hint and followed. Soon they were out in the back yard playing behind the bushes._

"_AHHH!" Sasha screamed while holding something wrapped in a towel. "Sadie, what happened?" She yelled at the towel, knowing full well that it wouldn't talk back. Tons of relatives were running to the backyard and murmurs of 'What happened' and 'Whats all the fuss about?' were heard throughout the panic._

"_I found Sadie at the bottom of the pool, she's dead! Too much water must have gotten into her brain!" Sasha cried while snuggling her head into whatever was wrapped in the towel. Relatives didn't take any notice in how stupid that sounded, and starting whispering words of shock. Unnoticed from behind the bushes, young Cindy and Sadie were looking at their mother like SHE was the one who's brains had been filled with pool water. All of a suddon, a dark haired man roughly grabbed Sadie and slipped into the house. Cindy started wailing for her sister, who was never seen again… _

_**A couple of hours later (still dream)**_

" _We should have been watching her!" Harold Flower cried, beliving that his daughter was ACTUALLY dead. _

"_So let me get this straight, she was found dead at the bottom of the pool, and her twin sister, Cindy started crying and that's when you noticed Sadie was dead?"_

"_That's right sniff OFFICCCCER" Sasha wailed. Harold had gone to his room to grieve over the loss of his daughter, so it was just her and the cop._

"_And let me get one more thing straight, YOU BURIED HER YOURSELF?" The cop asked with an incredulous look on his face._

"_I felt it would be easier to handle sniff the pain if I just did it all at once" Sasha replied nervously_

"_Ma'am that was not a smart thing to do. Now we won't disturb her resting place, but next time, let the professionals handle it" He told her with a 'DUH!' look on his face._

"_Yes sir" She finished and walked over to the dark-haired kidnapper._

"_Did you get rid of her Jason?" she whispered_

"_Yep, drove her over to the airport where her new family is flying over to Las Vegas with her. Step one of our plan is put into place."_

"_What? You were supposed to send her to Alaska!" Sasha raged_

"_But it was so expensive" Jason complained_

"_Why you little **BEEP BEEP BEEP**"_

----CINDY'S POV----

I am really getting to hate the sound of that alarm clock. Plus, that dreamwas getting quite intereting.It was Friday…and that was really the only other motivation for getting up. The March sun peeked over the horizon as the rays created a wonderful painting like sky.

Great. I am thinking like Jimmy now.

"Cindy, hunni, come get your breakfast" My aunt yelled

"mmkay Aunt Linda" I sleepily replied as I pulled on my fuzzy slippers and trudged down the stairs.

As I ate my pancakes, I began thinking about that dream. I hadn't given much thought to Sadie's death, much less assumed she was never dead…why was I dreaming about it?

After putting my plate in the dishwasher, I went upstairs and got dressed. A pair of faded Mossimo® jeans, and a sparkly tank top with a white Cardigan. Gotta look cute for…well..you know who.

As I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put on a little makeup (just some mascara and lipgloss) I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. I knew I probably wasn't going to pay any attention in class today because of it…

* * *

**Well, here it is :) I'm sorry if I'm not the best at writing in 1st person point of view :) Please review! I hope you guys are ok with the idea I chose to go with! Sorry the dream part was SOOO long!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	2. Finally Friday

**Otay everyone! I'm back. Yepp, it's finally summer. FINALLY. Well usually I spend my days being bored (or hibernating as my mother puts it) so I will have more time to update without all of the stress of school**

**Here is the next chapter. But first, a shout out to my reviewers:**

**_acosta perez jose ramiro-_** Thank you for the compliment! Thanks for reviewing. Your one of the one's who always does.

**_Snowboarder9- _**Hello again. I'm glad someone likes my 1st person it's a new thing so hopefully I will be doing a lot more of it. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Badwolf1-_** Hmmm..good idea. But who? I'll think of something. thanks for the awesome idea, and for reviewing!

**_DeDe(HannahMontana38)-_** Also a very good idea. I think I will do something like that. Thank you for the idea and for reviewing! Lol I thought I was the only one who squeals like a little girl over fanfics ;)

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron**.

* * *

_Cindy's POV_

The fresh March air hit my face as I walked out the door. I walked to the corner, where I usually met Jimmy and Carl, then we walked to the next corner, where we met Libbs and Sheen. I was thinking of the dream. I haven't had flashback dreams like that since the coma. But was that even a flashback? Is it happening again? Was this dream because I ate that weird casserole right before bed? All of these thoughts were racing through my mind. I wasn't even focusing on where I was walking, so I slipped off the curb. _Nice, Cindy. Way to make yourself look like an idiot. _I kept thinking about the dream. And that casserole. That was one weird casserole. _ENOUGH with the casserole, Cindy! Your losing it! It's just a dream, it probably doesn't mean ANYTHING!_ I kept trying to tell myself that, but then a thought made me stop dead in my tracks.

_**WHAT IF MOM AND DAD ARE BACK? **I mean, it's possible, they did escape, but they had also been captured and sent back to a small prison for the insane in Nevada. I'm just being paranoid_.

"Cindy? Cindy? CINDY?" Came a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Jimmy. Woops. I guess I wasn't paying attention and walked right past him _Once again Cindy, Nice. You REALLY need to stop this excessive thinking._

"Woops, sorry Jimmy" I told him with an innocent face. Jimmy came up and put his arm around me. _Who am I kidding, I am perfectly safe here in Retroville. _

"Hey, Jim?" Carl asked sheepishly "Did you get the assignment for English last night?"

"Uh, Carl, we didn't HAVE an assignment for History last night" Jimmy explained.

"No, the board said 'Serentations of Misery'!"

"Carl, it said Presentations of History. We are watching some people from the Retroville University are coming to give some presentations about historical stuff. What the heck is a 'serentation' anyway?" _Geeze, even WITH glasses that boy is hopeless._

The 3 of us walked for a little while longer, talking about various things. I didn't think I should tell them about the dream. _They will probably think I am just paranoid. I'll probably tell Libby tonight. _We eventually reached Libby and Sheen at the next corner.

They started walking with us, Sheen's arm around Libby's waist. Poor Carl, we need to find him a girl.

"Hey Y'all." Libby greeted us.

"Hey Libby" We chorused

"It's finally Friday. I think I have something planned for tomorrow." Sheen said

"Let me guess, it has to do with Ultralord?" Jimmy said with a knowing face.

"Geeze, why do you guys think that EVERY little think I do has to do with Ultralord?" Sheen retorted in an annoyed tone, but suddenly looked down at his shirt "AHH! There's syrup on my one of a kind Ultralord shirt!"

"And that is why we think everything you do has to do with Ultralord" Libby said while giggling

"Anyway," Sheen began "I was wondering if you all wanted to go to the movies Tomorrow night? We could go see that new horror flick, Dawn of the Head. It's about this old creepy house, and it's full of zombies, but they are all headless, so they try to take living people's heads, and this stupid group of teens decide to go in it and well ya, you know the rest. We can go to the Candy Bar after to get a banana split or something."

"Sounds good. It can be like a double…" Jimmy trailed off while looking at Carl

"Naw, it's ok guys, I don't care." Carl said while looking at the ground

"Don't worry Carl, you can find a girl for tonight!" I told him, hoping to lift his spirits.

"You know, your right! I CAN find a girl for tonight! In fact, I WILL!" Carl said, and ran a few feet onto the school grounds

"I didn't mean for him to ACTUALLY try!" I whispered to everyone. The bell rang and I gave Jimmy a kiss and ran off to first hour. _Finally, Friday.

* * *

'****__BRING!' _The last bell for the day. I waited for Jimmy, Libby, Sheen and Carl at the front of the school. It had been a typical Friday. Quizzes, presentations, work, that type of thing. I was actually able to pay attention most of the time. 

'The last bell for the day. I waited for Jimmy, Libby, Sheen and Carl at the front of the school. It had been a typical Friday. Quizzes, presentations, work, that type of thing. I was actually able to pay attention most of the time. 

"Guess who?" I heard a voice while a pair of hands covered my eyes. Normally I would have laughed, but this time I didn't. Because this time it wasn't Jimmy. I whirled around to find…

NICK. _Great, just great. _

"Uh, Hi?" I said uneasily. _This can't be good. Where's Jimmy? _

"Dumped Neutron yet?" He asked while putting an arm around my shoulders

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away and started to walk to where Jimmy usually walks out of the school.

"Aw, c'mon! You don't need him!" Nick saidcasually while walking in front of me and looking into my eyes, obviously trying to make a move. _Just get over the fact that I DON'T LIKE YOU!_

"Nick, I said, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled while kneeing him in a...well…very uncomfortable place. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist that made me jump.

"It's ok, it's just me" A comforting voice whispered in my ear.

Nick got up and was about to say something to Jimmy, but didn't get the chance.

"If you EVER go near her again, you aren't going to be able to walk for a very long time, got it?" Jimmy threatened. Wow. He looks pretty intimidating when he's mad.

Nick muttered a 'whatever' and walked off.

"Wow, Mr. Tough Jimmy!" Sheen walked up, his handinLibby's.

"Guess what?" Carl suddenlyran up to us, very excited about something

"What what what?" Jimmy asked in the same tone Carl used.

"I got a date for tomorrow night!" He yelled enthusiastically. _Wow. I didn't ACTUALLY expect him to get a date._

"Who is it?" Libby asked, obviously interested.

"Her names Sara and she's in my science class!" I know her…I think.

"Sara Collins?" I asked. He got a puzzled look.

"Ya. Do you know her?"

"I'm IN your science class, genius." _I guess I wasn't the only one losing it today_

"Oh ya"

We all started walking home. Libby was spending the night at my house and Sheen was spending the night at Jimmy's. Kinda worked out perfectly, eh? Well they went home to get their stuff. Jimmy, Carl and I walked the rest of the way, until Carl saw Oleander, and decided to walk with him. Mainly, I think he got the hint that Jimmy and I wanted to be alone. _Maybe he does have a clue_

We talked about what we were doing that night the rest of the way home. He walked me to my house, and gave me a kiss. We made out for about 10 seconds on my front porch, then had to break for air. _Wow, for a science genius, he knows how to make a girl go weak in the knees_. I walked inside,yelled a hello to Aunt Lindaand called Libby.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot longer than I intended. It's probably cuz this chapter was kinda made up as I went. Ya, I made Nick the bad guy. Betty isn't in this for now, but do you guys think that she should be? Let me know!**

**I decided that unlike the first story, I'm going to kind of…how do I put this… make her seem like she actually has a life lol. Ya, it's not going to be revolved around a couple of days, and it's going to be more in depth of her personal life. Tell me what you think of it! It's my first time trying something like that Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**

**_P.S._ I am going to start typing the next chapter now, while the ideas for it are still fresh, but I probably won't get it posted until tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	3. What happened to Miss Independant?

**I was going to make this chapter in conjunction with chapter 2, but I thought it would be A LOT of reading in one chapter. So here's the next chapter.**

**Reviewers:**

_**Badwolf1**- _Thanks, I will ASAP! Thanks for reviewing!

**_acosta perez jose ramiro-_** Thanks :) Ya, a major pain in the neck --. Hopefully someone will give him pain in HIS neck soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Almostinsane-_** I like your penname :) They are all 13 except for Sheen, he's 14. He's only 1 year older than the rest? Right? Or is it 2? Well that's how old he is in my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**_MizZz CriStie-_** I think Nick's enough idiot for one story :) Let's just pretend Betty fell off a cliff and couldn't come back to school in time for the story ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Fear Factor, or Friday the 13th. Those all belong to extremely lucky peeps, but not to me**

* * *

_Cindy's POV_

Purple Flurp….Check

Chips…check

Candy…check

Movie…check

Everything was ready for the sleepover Libby and I were having tonight. We were going to talk for awhile and stuff, and then Jimmy and Sheen are going to sneak over and watch a horror movie with us, then they are going to sneak back over to their house to do…whatever guys to at sleepovers. Probably video games.

"Cindy, sweetie, Libby's here!" I heard Aunt Linda call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran towards the stairs, but my socks slipped on the carpet, so I kinda…ok.. I REALLY made a fool of myself tumbling down the stairs.

"SAFE!" Aunt Linda yelled while holding her arms out like an umpire. Libby and I started giggling. _Great Cindy, your going to feel THAT in the morning. _

"Come on Libby" I said while rubbing my head and taking her backpack, while she got her pillow and sleeping bag.

"Is it all set up?" She asked. I knew what she was talking about.

"Yep. The boys are coming over at 10:00." I said, once my aunt got out of hearing distance.

"Cool. So what do you want to do?" She asked. I took out my Dance Dance Revolution game, and we played that for awhile.

"What are you two doing up there, digging an escape tunnel?" My aunt joked from the door

"Sorry, just a little video games" I replied. Then she went on to telling us how back in her day they only had 'pong' and usually the floor didn't shake above her parents heads when they played it.

"Libby, there's something I gotta tell you" I said uneasily. _I need SOMEONE to talk to this about._

"What is it, are you ok?" Libby asked, concerned. I then told her about the dream, and how my parents are now in some looney bin in Nevada, and everything.

"Wow." She said, once I had finished. "Do you think the dream is another flashback?"

"I don't know what to think. It seemed real. But I guess it could just be my imagination" I didn't want her to think I was _too_ paranoid.

"Well, maybe it's happening again. Let me know if you have anymore dreams, ok?" _Now she's sounding like my mom…I mean AUNT, yes, aunt. Not mom._

For the rest of the night (well, until 10) we talked, did each other's hair, listened to music (and danced like crazy people), ate junk food, took turns sneaking glances out my window and into Jimmy's…but the boys were probably in the lab…, and watched some TV. While a very interesting episode of Fear Factor, there was a knock on my window.

Finally, 10:00. I went over and let the boys (and Goddard) in.

"Hey Cin" Jimmy said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. Sheen doing the same with Libby

"What movie are we watching…and it BETTER not be some sappy love movie" Sheen asked while making a gagging motion.

"It's one of those old horror films. Friday the 13th Part 4: Jason Lives." Libby explained while rolling her eyes at her boyfriends immature behavior…but hey, it's Sheen, there isn't a moment where he ISN'T immature.

"GO JASON!" Sheen suddenly yelled. Luckily my aunt was visiting her friend, because I don't think she would have only thought that I had a frog in my throat, and sounded like a guy. We turned off the lights, and popped some popcorn. Jimmy and I snuggled together while Sheen and Libby were right beside us.

_No, no no NO! Don't leave her, don't you know that someone is gonna die? Geeze, sometimes these people in horror movies are sooo stupid! _I felt myself get closer to Jimmy, and he put his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest. **(A.N: Say it with me now, AWWW!) **

After an hour and a half of watching skanky girls and horny guys getting sliced and diced, along with the girl with the freaky little brother who shaves himself bald which tricks the obviously stupid horror icon and saves them both, we got up and stretched.

Libby and I said about a 2 minute good-bye to the guys, and then they left. Libby and I decided to get ready for bed. We found a note on the bathroom door.

_Hey girls, _

_My friend is just getting over a break-up, and we decided to have our own sleepover. I hope you guys will be ok here while I'm gone. I will be back before noon tomorrow. There are donuts downstairs for breakfast. Don't eat too many, we don't need you guys bouncing off the walls :) _

_Love, _

_Aunt Linda_

_Well, isn't that convinient? _

We brushed our hair and teeth, got into our Pajamas, and spread out our sleeping bags on my living room floor. After chatting for a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**(Dream that occurs about a year after Sadie was 'kidnapped')**

"_Cindy baby, come to Papa!" Harold cooed to a 2 year old Cindy._

_The young toddler walked about a foot or 2 before falling on the floor. _

**_Ding Dong_** _Harold left little Cindy and went to get the door. There was the same black haired man that took Sadie away. _

"_I am Sasha's business partner. We have to go over some things." The man said_

"_Ah, yes. She is in her room. Up the stairs, first room on the right." Harold instruted._

"_Come here, sweetie." Harold walked over to the toddler and picked her up. "I'm going to go across the street and visit with some friends, so I am leaving you upstairs." He then put her up at the top of the stairs, over the baby gate. She could hear her mother and the man talking. _

"_Has Harold suspected anything?" The man asked_

"_No. Is Sadie still in Las Vegas" Sasha replied_

"_No, she crawled away and is now in Kentucky. What do you think, smartass?" The man asked._

"_Don't use that tone of voice! If it wasn't for me, you would have never had a job in the criminal market" She yelled_

"_Criminal market? What the hell is that? I am starting to get tired of you!" He yelled back. Cindy started to get tears in her eyes. She didn't like fighting_

"_THEN KILL ME! Everyone will know you did it, since your pea sized brain can't come up with a plan to cover yourself up!" _

_WHAM The man slapped Sasha across the face. Cindy started crying. She wasn't wailing, but she was silently crying, trying to get out of the baby gate. Someone started shaking her, and she started turning, trying to kick at whoever was there._

**_Cindy's POV_**

"Cindy, Cindy, WAKE UP!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Libby?" I opened my eyes and grasped onto her arms. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"It's, ok, it was only a dream." She said while pulling me into a friendly embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better, you bruised somebody in your attempt to rip apart whoever it was in your dream" Libby chuckled while showingme a red spot on her stomach. _Woops..that's going to be a nasty bruise. Good going, Cindy, now EVERYBODY'Sjustgoing to be RUSHING to sleep over at yourhouse.Psh_

I wiped my tears and started to laugh "Sorry, Libby. I didn't mean to hurt you" I said sheepishly

"It's ok. What was it about? The dream, I mean.Actually, tell me when we go over to Jimmy's lab after breakfast."

"Well, I will tell you this one thing, these dreams aren't just coincidence. They're real" I was actually trying to convince myself more than her.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's go get some donuts. What time is it?" I asked and got up.

"Around 9:00 am." Libby replied while walking out of my room.

_I was hoping these dreams weren't real. But I know they are. They are too realistic not to be. It really is happening again. I need to talk to Jimmy, he'll know what to do. Wait, since when did I need help from guys? I thought I was supposed to be independent…

* * *

_

**Tell me what you think! I may not update until next week, because I am sleeping over at a friends tomorrow and on Wednesday night, and on Tuesday my brother has his D.A.R.E graduation thingy and it is a busy week for me. But I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	4. Return of the glove

**Hey all! Sorry this is taking awhile, I needed to get some ideas for this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**_HannahMontana38 (chp 2)—_**Aww! Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing As for Betty, lets find a really tall cliff…

**_Almostinsane---_**Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

**_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro----_**Thank you! It was fun…until a big flying cockroach almost attacked us..but thanks anyways Thanks for reviewing!

**_Snowboarder9---_**Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

**_Badwolf1---_**Thank you! She's up to no good…as always Thanks for reviwing!

**Thanks you guys! This paperclip at the bottom of the page is freaking me out…AHHHH it just did some little dance…ok, well on with the story…**

_**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or 'When it all falls apart' by The Veronicas

* * *

"Um..Cin..you have a little.." Libby started to say, but ended up cracking up and pointing to my chin. It's not MY fault these powdered donuts are messy.**_

"Ya? Well…SO DO YOU!" I laughed and smeared some powder on her cheek. This means war. After we were done with our…erm…donut powder war.. we went upstairs to get ready for the day. It was 10:15 and we were going over to Jimmy's at around 10:30.

I went upstairs and turned on the radio. A familiar song started to play

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention, the tears I shed  
But I should have kicked your ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

"Ooh, I love this song!" Libby commented, fixing her shirt and coming out of the bathroom. She changed into a 'Greystar' shirt, and jeans. She grabbed my brush and started combing her hair.

"What should I wear…hmm..no…um….here it is" I searched through my closet and found a blue V-neck shirt with a silver trim, and some jean capris. I went into the bathroom to change, and Libby turned up the music. As if China couldn't hear it already.

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_  
Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention, I drank too much  
I'm feeling hung over, and out of touch  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

I grabbed the extra brush and started to comb my hair. _Up or Down…up..down…up..down…I hardly wear it up anymore. Ok, up._ I put my hair into a ponytail, and walked out of the bathroom.

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No _

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

"Ready?" Asked Libby, turning off the radio.

"Yup" We walked down the stairs and found my aunt in the kitchen.

"Hey Girls" She greeted while eating a donut. She had a little powder on her chin, and Libby obviously noticed, because she was trying as hard as I was not to laugh.

"Um..Aunt Linda, you have..um" I started, while pointing to my chin, but was about to burst out laughing, so I didn't risk it. She reached up to wipe it off, but got even more powder on her cheek. Libby had to turn her face to hide her inaudible laughter, and I was biting my lip not to.

"Gone?" She asked. I just nodded my head and rapidly walked towards the front door.

"We're going over to Jimmy's, Bye" I yelled and walked out.

Once out the door, Libby and I burst out laughing. We were trying to walk and laugh at the same time. Not a good idea. I stepped on something in the yard, due to lack of sight at the moment, and we stopped laughing when I found out I had stepped on. It was the blood-stained white glove…

_Cindy scanned a couple of the other pictures, and noticed a white glove hanging out of her dresser. There was obvious red stains on it._

"_Here." Cindy said while pointing to it. "My mother never goes to a business dinner without them. And that is where she claims she was at when she 'found him dead'" Cindy said while adding air quotes to the last part._

"Libby! This is the white glove we used for evidence for my fathers murder!" I gaped at the glove. How did it get here?

"How did it get here?" Libby asked in a worried tone, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"It walked" I replied sarcastically.

"Ok, Miss Sarcasm, someone must have put it here. You would have noticed it before, right?" Libby commented in an annoyed tone.

"Of course I would have n…" I started, but trailed off when I turned the glove over. In black marker, on the fabric was

"_This isn't over, yet" _In capitalized lettering.

As if on cue, Libby and I looked all around, and bolted across the street, screaming. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and his new girlfriend, Sara Collins obviously heard us and ran out of the lab onto Jimmy's front yard.

"What ha…" Sheen started, but we rushed them all into the lab, closed the door, and leaned against it, as if we were under attack.

"Ok, mind telling me why you were screaming like banshees?" Jimmy asked. _He looks cute when he's confused. Not the time, Cindy!_

I gave him the glove, and watched him, Carl and Shee…well, him and Carl go wide eyed.

"Where did you find this?" Jimmy asked, worried. Sheen finally realized something was wrong, and looked at the glove.

"IT'S THE GLOVE!" He yelled. _No, it's a chicken wing. _

Sara looked very confused, so Carl explained everything to her.

"Look on the back." Libby replied while looking out the window. He turned the glove over, and got an even more worried look.

"It was in my yard." I replied, still nervous.

"I thought you said your parents are now in Reno, in that Looney Bin." Carl spoke up

"That's what scares me…they are." I shakily replied.

"Are you sure?" Libby asked. She opened the door and walked over to the Neutron's driveway. She grabbed the morning paper and ran back over. There, on the front page was the following:

_Sasha and Jason Vortex, charged for 2nd Degree murder, Child Abuse, and Assault, were recently shipped off to the Psychotic Mental Institution in Reno, Nevada. We have just received news the they escaped two days ago. The city is under close watch in case they come back for their daughter, Retroville's own, Cynthia Vortex._

The article went on to tell about that day last winter, but we didn't care.

"If they have had the city under close watch, how did they get here to put the glove in your yard?" Sheen asked

"They didn't receive news about it until it recently. They ACTUALLY escaped two days ago. There's enough time to get here. But what I don't understand, is why they didn't try to kill us or something." I told them

"They may have other plans…" Libby said, almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, and all eyes were on Libby.

"Tell them, Cindy" Libby urged

"Tell us what?" Jimmy questioned, and now, everyone's eyes were on me.

"I'm having more dreams." I managed to choke out. I told them all about the dreams. And how they weren't just coincidence.

"You mean, she's alive?" Carl asked, his beady little eyes were wide and questioning.

"I think so. And if she is, they may go after her." I explained

"Exactly" Libby snapped her fingers. "Wait, didn't you say that Sadie is in Las Vegas?"

"As far as I know, ya"

"And didn't you say that your parents were shipped off to Reno?"

"Ya…why?" I was starting to think she was on to something

"And what state is Las Vegas in?"

"Nevada…" _Why did she ask that?_

"And what state is Reno in?"

"Ne…Oh my gosh!" _Hm.. I never thought of that!_

"Your right Libby! They must have broke out to look for Sadie!" Jimmy concluded

"Then why did they take a detour here just to leave that glove on Cindy's lawn?" Sara asked. _Good point...unless..._

"They didn't. There's someone else in on this." I blurted out

"But who…" Sheen started

"Someone who is..evil..and a criminal.." Carl stated _Derr. They wouldn't help my evil parents I they weren't evil themselves…_

"Maybe if we stop thinking about it…it will come to us" Libby suggested and sat down next to Sheen, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good idea" Jimmy came up from behind me and put his arms around me, sending a tingle up my spine, that he probably felt. I tilted my head back and rested it on his chin. This whole not thinking about it plan was working quite well.

After about an hour of chatting, cuddling, and kissing, Libby and I went home to get ready for that night. Well, Libby went to HER home. We weren't riding over to the movies for another 5 hours, at 6:30, so I went to watch some TV. Before I knew it..I was nodding off.

**_Dream (in 3rd person)_**

_The house was calm and quiet, Cindy was asleep in her crib, and Jason and Sasha were upstairs, which was unknown to Harold, who was currently at the store._

"_Yes, Sasha, but who, dammit, who?" Jason paced the floor_

"_I have this friend. He can work behind the scenes. He's not very smart, but he can help a lot." Sasha explained_

"_Not very smart? How will he be good if he isn't very smart?" Jason asked_

"_He didn't finish school. Only got to 6th grade, then dropped out. But, he's the cause for most of the crimes committed here in Retroville." _

"_How can you drop out in 6th grade? Don't you have to be a little older to drop out of school?" Jason pointed out_

"_Of course, dumbass. But, he had his ways. I told you, he was good." She responded coldly_

"_How can someone be good, but only finishes school halfway through?" Jason yelled, losing his temper._

"_You'll see, you'll see" Sasha said with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

_

"Cindy? Cindy, honey? CINDY!" Came a familiar voice, shaking me out of my sleep

"Mhmmm, what?" I asked groggily.

"It's 6 o'clock, shouldn't you be getting ready for the movies?" My aunt replied

_That woke me up_

"Six? Kay, thanks Aunt Linda!" I replied and headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**Throughout the chapters, there will be more clues to who the helper is. Yes, it's a villain you all know . I will hopefully be working on the next chapter tomorrow, unless I sleep all day 0. Please R&R!**

**Xoxo **

**Michelle**


	5. It's MY banana!

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would update more frequently… but as it turns out I have some mild sleeping disorder, so I'm always tired..go figure. And I had minor food poisoning a couple of days ago. But that's no excuse lol. I was reading over some of the earlier chapters, and I found a lot of mistakes. So yeah, I will try to fix those, and If you see anymore, please point them out, thanks :) Here is the next chapter, but first a shout out to my reviewers!**

**_Badwolf1-_** You'll see, you'll see :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Almostinsane-_** Thank you :) You'll get more clues soon, but it's pretty easy to figure out if you dig deep enough lol

**_Acosta perez jose Ramiro-_** Thank you :) Yeah, I am ready for the next giant cockroach lol. I love your story (Hitting the Bag) I was laughing so hard! Haha Betty is such a loser lol

**_Snowboarder9-_** NO, not the monkeys! I will just fend them off with me evil banana army! Muahaha..i mean..thanks for the review:)

**_Warewolve'sGang- _**Thank you! Thanks for reviewing, too:)

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! On with the story!

* * *

**

I rushed to get ready for the movies. I looked through my closet as fast as I could, like my life depended on it. I finally chose jean capris and a light green t-shirt with gold glitter words that said "Mess with me I'll mess you up" on it. Libby gave me that shirt for my birthday last year. My next birthday is in about a month_…a month…wow…soon I'll be 14_. I still don't know what I'm doing for a party, but it will be good.

I looked in the mirror, and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it down. _Wow..i've changed a lot. I used to never wear it down…I always was arguing with someone…namely Jimmy…oh yeah, and I was still oblivious to my murderous parents. _The sound of the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts, and I raced downstairs…well, more like fell downstairs. _I really need to learn to tie my shoes…_I opened the door to a snickering Libby.

"Fell down the stairs…again?" She shook her head while giggling.

"Oh please, it's not like you've never done it before" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I noticed she was wearing a blue shirt with music notes all over, and a jean skirt. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Yupp." I replied grabbing my money, and giving a reminder to Aunt Linda that I was leaving. "Where are we meeting the guys…and Sara?" I asked

"Inside the theatre. They were dropped off earlier because Sheen's dad had to go to work" She replied as we started walking toward the movie theatre. _Should I tell her about the dream? Well that's a stupid question, Cindy, OF COURSE YOU SHOULD TELL HER! She already knows all about everything else, it would be kinda mean to not tell her. Ok, Ok, shut up! Great..i'm having arguments with my mind now._ Little did I realize Libby was watching me shake my head in frustration. She looked like she wasn't sure if she should call the asylum or not.

"Uh..are you ok?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah...well...actually, no… I had another dream today, when I took a nap, right before you came." I told her, and her face showed some mixed emotion of excited, happy, and fearful.

"About her?" We both know who 'her' was, she didn't even have to say the name.

"Yeah. It was my parents…well, mom and Jason. And they were talking about how my mom had this friend that could help with everything. She said that he wasn't very smart, and only finished school halfway through, and then dad…erm Jason was arguing that it wasn't possible to drop out of school in sixth grade, and everything, and they got into an argument. I woke up before I could find out who the 'helper' was. Hopefully I'll find out more when I go to sleep, tonight. But in today's dream, my mom also said that 'the helper' was responsible for a lot of the crimes in Retroville." I explained.

"You need to tell Jimmy and the others! Especially Jimmy, he may know who the 'helper' is!" She pointed out. _Thanks captain obvious_

We got to the theatre, got our tickets, and went to the snack counter. I only wanted a soda, but Libbs got a medium popcorn, Gummi bears, and an Icee. Then we saw everyone else over by the tables.

"Hey guys" I said while giving Jimmy a quick peck on the lips. He only had a soda, too. I guess neither of us was hungry. He put his arm around my waist, and we all headed toward theatre # 12. I could hear Carl and Sara's conversation. They were behind us, holding hands of course.

"Gee, I hope the movie's not too scary." Carl said in a whisper

"Don't worry, Carl, if it is, I'll protect you" Sara reassured him. _Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Well… it's Carl…after all, so nevermind._

We got seats in the middle of the row just as the previews started. They were advertising movies coming out later, like An African Haunting, Pirates of the Bahamas 2, and Rick Locus must Die. Then, finally, the theatre lights dimmed, and the opening credits came on. The title, DAWN OF THE HEAD flashed in bloody letters across the screen, and there was a shrieking sound in the background. Carl was already curled up next to Sara, with his hands over his eyes. _What a baby_

The story started out like any normal horror movie, kind of introducing the charactors. There was your Nerd, the average plain-jane, the slut, and of course, the 'i'm-too-cool-for-a-lame-house-like-this jock.

The movie went on, and they were in the house, and weird things started happening. I snuggled up to Jimmy and he put his arm around me. Then a familiar voice whispered in my ear

"Have you told him?" She asked

"Chill, Libbs, I'll tell them all at the Candy bar" I whispered back, and turned my attention to the movie again. The slut had just got her head cut off. Well, att least she went fast, unlike the poor nerd. He was alive for most of his slicing. Carl was a mess by now. _Next time, were going to a comedy_

Soon, the movie was over and we all got up.

"Everyone still want to go to the Candy Bar?" Sara asked us. Everyone replied with a yes, except Carl, who we had to convince there wasn't any headless zombies behind the counter with Sam.

We entered the Candy Bar, and sat down in one of the booths near the door. I scanned the opposite side of the restaurant to see if anyone else was there, and something caught my eye. 4 tables down, sat Nick Dean, looking straight at me. He was sitting with some basketball player from our school. I think he was number 11. _Woops, I guess we lied...there are zombies at the Candy Bar._ I scooted closer to Jimmy. Libby was the only one who noticed my 'panic' I guess you could call it, because she turned around, too. When she turned back to face me, she gave me a gagging signal and I chuckled a little. Jimmy must have noticed, because he stopped talking to Sheen, looked in Nick's direction, and pulled me a little closer. Sheen also looked back and saw Nick, and attempted to crack his knuckles. Yeah, attempted. _Geez, way to turn this into a huge scene, Cindy._ Everyone but Carl was aware of Nick. Even Sara. We ordered 3 banana splits. Why only 3, you ask? To share, of course. That's the best part about banana splits. It was only us, and Nick and his friend. The rest of the place was empty, probably because it closed in an hour and a half.

"Hey, everyone, Cindy has something to tell you." Libby announced, and gave me a look. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Uh…uh…wha…oh yea, um I had another dream today" I told them all about it. When I was finished, Jimmy looked like he was deep in thought.

"Did you say the 'helper' only finished half of school?" He asked.

"Yeah, why, do you know who he is?"

"No, I don't think so. I was just wondering." He replied. _Liar. LIAR LIAR LIAR!_

Soon the banana splits got there, and we started eating. I didn't like sharing a banana split with Jimmy, he kept trying to eat most of the banana! I mean does he have no consideration? Haha, just kidding. About the 'I hate sharing a banana split with him part' not the 'he likes to steal my banana' part. Yeah, I had to fight for it. I could feel Nick's jealous glare burning into my face. _Pfft, who cares about him anyways?

* * *

_

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter! You will probably get more clues to the 'helper' in the next chapter, where there will be a new dream. Review! I will update as soon as possible! I have all of my major packing done (for moving) so that won't get in the way, but we have to paint soon, so I'll try to update before then. Ugh..i don't feel good. I think I ate too many cherries…well, Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	6. Coffee and Donuts

**I am updating twice in like..6 days! I know, a big milestone for me! Lol. I really don't have much to say in this authors note, so, here's my chapter-ly reviewer shout-out!**

**WereWolve'sGang-** Why, thank you, I shall :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Almostinsane-** Thanks :) I haven't eaten any since lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**GunDamKnight-** Thanks! Yeah, I had to make it interesting, and Cindy's twin pretty much popped up in my..er..brain lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Acosta perez jose ramiro- **Guess what I found in my room a couple of nights ago? Another flying cockroach..but I was all out of cottage cheese and lima beans, thanks to my parents... so they got the pleasure of killing it :) lol. Thanks for the review! Yeah, I argue with my mind sometimes…SOMETIMES…but yeah, I get a little writers block here and there too, but hey, what author doesn't?

**Snowboarder9-** Haha, your review earned me a couple of weird stares from my parents because I started laughing out of nowhere. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!

* * *

**

It was around 10pm when I got home, so I slowly crept in the door, and upstairs, as not to disturb Aunt Linda, who goes to bed quite early. Psh, old people.

I was pretty tired, so I took a quick shower. The hot water felt good on my body, making me even more tired. I put on my green tank top, and some shorts, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and let sleep take over.

**You guys should know by now that this is a dream :)**

_Young Cindy, and her father were busy watching cartoons. It was a Saturday morning, and they had made it an unofficial tradition that they watch cartoons every Saturday. The coyote still couldn't get the roadrunner, and every foiled attempt delighted little Cindy even more. _

_Sasha went to a Yoga class…or so Harold thought. She was really out at a popular coffee shop, Moondollars. What they were discussing, only they knew._

"_Alright, where is this 'oh so mighty criminal' of yours?" Jason asked, obviously not willing to wait long for the arrival of the person who would later help them oh-so much._

"_He'll be here, just chill!" Sasha snapped_

_They sipped coffee for a little while, and then their conversation was broken when a sound came from the door._

_**Ding!** The coffee shop door swung open, and a short man came in._

"_Here he is, the man that's going to make everything work!" Sasha exclaimed, and Jason had a look on his face. _

"_What are you talking about? I was the one who originally made all of the plans to take Sandy…" he was cut off_

"_Sydney" Sasha corrected_

"_Oh, so sorry, **Sydney** to Las Vegas!" Jason finished_

"_Yes, but she wasn't even supposed to go to Vegas! She was supposed to go to Al…" She was also cut off_

"_Will you two SHUT UP?" The short man yelled, a donut in his hands._

"_Anywho" Sasha started again, putting a hand on the shoulder of the 'criminal'. "My friend here is going to be the one to make sure Sydney grows up...well...the way we want her to." She put an 'evil accent' on the last part_

"_And how exactly do we want her to grow up?" Jason asked_

"_So that she'll be of service to us later" The midget..i mean 'growth impared' man replied in a sinister tone._

"_And how exactly is she going to grow up like that?" Jason asked again, not entirely sure weather to believe this man, whom he just met._

"_Oh, my daughter will make sure of that, her and my wife. Yeah, they were the people to pick her up and take her to Vegas, incase your puny brain can't figure that out on it's own." The man answered, almost earning a punch from Jason. _

"_I need to get back, Harold will be suspicious, seeing as how my 'yoga' class ended 15 minutes ago." Sasha got up and left, followed by Jason, and the Criminal, throwing a half-eaten donut in the garbage on his way out._

_As he walked out the door, the familiar sound ensured that he had left._

_**Ding!**_

I sat up in bed. Another dream. I think I'm starting to get an idea of who this criminal is.

A question suddenly popped up in my head _"How does this lead up to Har...i mean Dad's murder?"_

I looked at the clock "4:30" it read. The sun isn't supposed to even rise for about an hour, so I may as well get some sleep. I snuggled into the sheets, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Thank God.

* * *

**Ok, well here's the next chapter. If anything is confusing you up to this point, please let me know, and I will get it cleared up for you! Sorry this chapter is mostly the dream, but it will be Cindy's reaction, and everyone elses, and all of taht Thanks everyone for reading! Now go over and click the oh-so-attractive purple button that says 'Go' and leave me a lovely review!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


End file.
